List of Game Grumps videos/May 2014
May 2014 May 1 *Game Grumps: The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker HD Part 52: My Little Wood Friend *Steam Train: Duke Nukem Forever Part 1: Drawrings *Game Grumps: Disney Princess: Enchanted Journey Part 2: Under the Sea May 2 *Game Grumps: The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker HD Part 53: Makar Kidnapped! *Steam Train: Duke Nukem Forever Part 2: Check Me Out *Game Grumps: Disney Princess: Enchanted Journey Part 3: Snow Whaaaaat May 3 *Game Grumps: The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker HD Part 54: Leaf It to Me *Steam Train: Duke Nukem Forever Part 3: Get Some? *Game Grumps: Disney Princess: Enchanted Journey Part 4: Colors of the Wind May 4 *Game Grumps: The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker HD Part 55: Fairy to the Rescue *Steam Train: Duke Nukem Forever Part 4: Duke Vision *Game Grumps: Disney Princess: Enchanted Journey Part 5: Mine of Mine May 5 *Game Grumps: Gauntlet II Part 1: Death Everywhere *Steam Train: Divekick: *Game Grumps VS: Mario Golf Part 1: Hit the Links May 6 *Game Grumps: Gauntlet II Part 2: Millions of Monsters *Steam Train: Dark Souls II Part 1: Candle People *Game Grumps VS: Mario Golf Part 2: Perfect Shot! May 7 *Game Grumps: Gauntlet II Part 3: Don't Be Greedy *Steam Train: Dark Souls II Part 2: Character Creation *Game Grumps VS: Mario Golf Part 3: That's Rough May 8 *Game Grumps: Gauntlet II Part 4: Invisible Dungeon *Steam Train: Dark Souls II Part 3: The Secret First Boss *Game Grumps VS: Mario Golf Part 4: Hurry Up! May 9 *Game Grumps: Gauntlet II Part 5: Look out for That *Steam Train: Dark Souls II Part 4: How to Play Dark Souls *Game Grumps VS: Mario Golf Part 5: Debunked May 10 *Game Grumps VS: Slalom Part 1: Down the Slopes *Steam Train: Dark Souls II Part 5: Touch the Blood *Table Flip NEW EPISODE! w/ Special Guests! WEREWOLF!! *Game Grumps VS: Mario Golf Part 6: Watch the Wind May 11 *Game Grumps VS: Slalom Part 2: Mt. Nasty *Steam Train: Dark Souls II Part 6: Failing in the Forest *Game Grumps VS: Mario Golf Part 7: May 12 *Game Grumps: Disney Princess: Enchanted Journey Part 6: Jasmine's Jam *Steam Train: Dark Souls II Part 7: Helpful Hints *Game Grumps: The Daring Game for Girls: May 13 *Game Grumps: Disney Princess: Enchanted Journey Part 7: It's All a Mirage *Steam Train: Dark Souls II Part 8: We Learned to Play *Game Grumps: Pokémon FireRed Part 62: Tea Goblins May 14 *Game Grumps: Disney Princess: Enchanted Journey Part 8: Cave of Magic *Steam Train: Dark Souls II Part 9: The (Not Secret) First Boss *Game Grumps: Pokémon FireRed Part 63: Koffing and Weezing May 15 *Game Grumps: Build-A-Bear Workshop: A Friend Fur All Seasons: Build-A-Bear Workshop *Steam Train: Dark Souls II Part 10: Summoned Souls *Game Grumps: Pokémon FireRed Part 64: Feeling Drowzee May 16 *Game Grumps: Disney Princess: Enchanted Journey Part 9: Ruining Everything *Steam Train: Guns of Icarus Online: *Game Grumps: Pokémon FireRed Part 65: Juggling Jerks May 17 *Game Grumps: Disney Princess: Enchanted Journey Part 10: Cinderella's Ears *Steam Train: Dark Souls II Part 11: Bonfire Blunder *Game Grumps VS: Disney Think Fast: May 18 *Game Grumps VS: Cooking Mama Cook Off: *Steam Train: Dark Souls II Part 12: Old Dragonslayer *Game Grumps: Pokémon FireRed Part 66: Master Ninja Battle May 19 *Game Grumps VS: No Brakes Valet: *Steam Train: Dark Souls II Part 13: Turtle Time *Game Grumps: Pokémon FireRed Part 67: Sleepy Safari May 20 *Game Grumps: The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker HD Part 56: Arin Sucks at Wind Waker *Steam Train: The Last Tinker: City of Colors: The Last Tinker *Game Grumps: Pokémon FireRed Part 68: Pass the Mustard May 21 *Game Grumps VS: Bombball: *Steam Train: Dark Souls II Part 14: Standing in the Doorway *Game Grumps: Pokémon FireRed Part 69: Rubble Rubble May 22 *Game Grumps VS: Tecmo Bowl: *Steam Train: Dark Souls II Part 15: No-man's Wharf *Game Grumps: Pokémon FireRed Part 70: Stupid Tired May 23 *Game Grumps: The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker HD Part 57: The Ghost Ship *Steam Train: Dark Souls II Part 16: Afraid of Fire *Game Grumps: Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers 2 Part 1: Chip 'n Dale May 24 *Game Grumps: The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker HD Part 58: Song of Passing Gas *Steam Train: Drunken Robot Pornography: *Table Flip NEW EPISODE! Feat. Ash and Criken!! *Game Grumps: Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers 2 Part 2: Chipmunk Chatter May 25 *Game Grumps: The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker HD Part 59: Jail Time *Steam Train: Blur: *Game Grumps: Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers 2 Part 3: Haunted House May 26 *Game Grumps: The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker HD Part 60: Joy, Pendants *Steam Train: They Breathe Part 1: The Froggy Horror *Game Grumps: Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers 2 Part 4: Jump on My Head May 27 *Game Grumps: The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker HD Part 61: The Cabana *Steam Train: They Breathe Part 2: *Game Grumps: Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers 2 Part 5: Shaft Accidents May 28 *Game Grumps: The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker HD Part 62: Goin' for Shards *Steam Train: A Story About My Uncle Part 1: Cool Story *Game Grumps: DuckTales: May 29 *Game Grumps VS: WWF WrestleMania Challenge: *Steam Train: A Story About My Uncle Part 2: Uncle Marks *Game Grumps: Kabuki Quantum Fighter: May 30 *Game Grumps: The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker HD Part 63: He Felt Smart *Steam Train: A Story About My Uncle Part 3: Triple Grapple *Game Grumps: Mega Man 3 Part 1: Hard, Man May 31 *Game Grumps: The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker HD Part 64: See the Gull *Steam Train: DreadOut Part 1: The Longest Road *Game Grumps: Mega Man 3 Part 2: Top of the World Category:Game Grumps Videos